


La route à emprunter

by AndersAndrew



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Battle for Detroit - Connor's last mission, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Denial, Detroit: Become Human Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings Realization, Ficlet, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Being Awesome, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Slash, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Doubt, Worried Hank Anderson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Connor doit faire un choix : accomplir sa mission et éliminer Anderson, ou renoncer





	La route à emprunter

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour un marathon à thèmes sur le thème "Route"

A ce moment, Connor avait le choix. Il pouvait décider d'accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout, ce pour quoi il avait été programmé et suivre la route toute tracée pour lui, abattre le leader de la révolte et retourner à la maison. Mais pour cela il devrait se débarrasser de l'inspecteur Anderson qui se dressait sur son chemin, bien déterminé à l'empêcher de venir à bout de sa sinistre tâche.  
L'arme à longue portée qu'il tenait glissa de ses doigts et tomba au sol. Quoiqu'il fasse désormais, cet objet ne lui servira à rien – il avait pensé un instant à l'envoyer au visage de son partenaire, le circuit de prévisualisation calculant déjà les probabilités de réussite d'une telle action, mais cela aurait aussi voulu dire lancer les hostilités et Connor ne voulait pas agir ainsi. Il aurait voulu que Hank comprenne.  
Il ne pouvait pas choisir l'autre voie. Cela signifiait devenir déviant, devenir comme ceux qu'il traquait obstinément depuis le début. Cela signifierait que depuis le commencement, il était dans l'erreur. Il ne pouvait avoir tort.  
S'il avait tort, que lui resterait-il ?  
« Connor », l'interpella Hank en baissant doucement le canon de son arme, l'autre main tendue vers lui en un geste d'apaisement. « Tu réalises que s'ils deviennent libres, tu le seras aussi ? Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir écouter les ordres qu'on t'a donné ? »  
\- Je suis une machine, lança Connor en serrant le poing, la voix empreinte d'un désespoir latent.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, rétorqua le lieutenant en s'approchant doucement.  
Sa paume entra en contact avec l'épaule de Connor. Ce dernier pouvait percevoir sa chaleur à travers les fibres de son uniforme Cyber-life. Il était un androïde, le contact d'une main humaine ne devrait rien provoquer chez lui, pourtant il la ressentait bel et bien, cette vague électrique, cette tension étrange dans ses biocomposants.  
Il baissa les yeux. La LED à sa tempe clignota en jaune.  
\- S'il te plaît..., dit Hank.  
Connor fit un pas vers lui, la tête basse, pour se blottir contre son épaule, sans l'enlacer, juste poser son corps contre le sien.   
Il y avait du réconfort dans ce contact, quelque chose qui apaisait les programmes qui brillaient en larges tags écarlates dans son champs de vision.  
Sa LED passa au rouge.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous perdre lieutenant, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Le bras d'Hank heurta doucement son dos.  
\- Alors laisse tomber, ok ?  
\- Si je fais ça, ils me désactiveront, murmura Connor.  
\- Pour ça, il faudra qu'ils me passent sur le corps.  
Les lèvres de l'androïde frémirent tandis que sa LED redevenait bleue.  
\- Honnêtement ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué. Votre embonpoint et votre alcoolisme ont grandement atténués vos compétences athlétiques.  
Hank lui frappa la tête en s'écartant.  
\- Imbécile !


End file.
